Consider Yourself
by Lady Timelord
Summary: Rose officially becomes part of the TARDIS team. 9Rose, songfic.


Right, this might be a little bit confusing, because to get it to work the way I wanted it too, I had to make each character who'd be singing look different on the page. So.

**_9th Doctor – bold italics_**  
Rose – normal writing  
_The TARDIS – italics  
_ **All of them together – just plain bold.**

Right, and to the fic, it's Consider Yourself from the musical Oliver! As always, I don't own it or anything to do with Doctor Who, just the idea :o) It's totally AU obviously, and is set sometime after The Long Game.

aAs always, bubblez has beta'd it for me:D **(bubblez: Indeed I have. See, that's how I'm sneakily adding these A/N's. MWAHAHAHAH.)** –laughs at bubblez comments-

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
Rose had been travelling with the Doctor for a while now, he'd given her the key, let her keep pretty boy Adam for a while, and after he left, things were back to normal. Almost. Rose was now so much more important to the Doctor. She had proved herself on Platform one, proved herself to be so much more than the Doctor could ever have imagined from a 19 year old human. She was becoming like him more and more everyday. He decided that it was time she was truly accepted into the TARDIS as much more than a passing companion.

He was feeling rather jolly this one particular evening, he told Rose he was taking her out for a drink, to celebrate that he was truly accepting Rose into his 'family' of himself and the TARDIS. They were in the console room, Rose half sitting, half standing on the Captain's Chair, a huge grin on her face, the Doctor inputting co-ordinates, also grinning. Only, he wasn't inputting co-ordinates. Suddenly music came blaring from the speakers. And much to Rose's surprise, the Doctor began to sing. But so did another voice. A soft woman's voice appeared in Rose's mind, singing alternate lines with the Doctor. The TARDIS's voice.

_**"Consider yourself at home.**_  
_Consider yourself one of the family.  
_ _**We've taken to you so strong.**_  
_It's clear we're going to get along.  
_   
_**Consider yourself well in.**_  
_Consider yourself part of the furniture.  
_ _**There isn't a lot to spare.  
**_ _Who cares? ...What ever we've got we share!  
_   
_**If it should chance to be**  
_ _We should see  
_ _Some harder days  
_ _Empty larder days  
_ _Why grouse? _  
_**Always a-chance we'll meet  
**_ _Somebody  
_ _To foot the bill  
_ _Then the drinks are on the house!   
_   
_Consider yourself our mate.  
_   
_**We don't want to have no fuss,**  
_   
_For after some consideration, we can state...  
_   
_**Consider yourself**  
_   
_One of us!  
_   
_**Consider yourself..."**  
_   
"At home?" Rose chipped in, earning a huge cheesy grin from the Doctor.

_**"Consider yourself..."**_

"One of the family" Rose knew the words, and her singing along, only solidifying her complete rightness in being there to the Doctor.

_"We've taken to you"_   
"So strong"

**_"It's clear...we're..."_**

**"Going to get along!"** The Doctor's grin was reflected in Rose's, knowing that she felt the same way.

_"Consider yourself..."_

"Well in!"

**_"Consider yourself..."_**

"Part of the furniture" Rose pouted at this. Although she did want to be part of the family and part of the crew… she didn't much want to be a sofa. And she had to admit, singing in a trio, when one of them was a spaceship that was singing in her head was very strange.

_"There isn't a lot to spare_

**Who cares?  
Whatever we got we share**

_Nobody tries to be lah-di-dah or uppity--  
There a cup-o'-tea for all. _

**Only it's wise to be handy with a rolling pin  
When the landlord comes to call!**

_Consider yourself  
Our mate.  
We don't want to have no fuss_

**For after some consideration we can state  
_Consider yourself_**

Yes!

**One of us!" **

There were grins all round, even the background hum of the TARDIS sounded like it was smiling, and the lighting was brighter than usual. A glint was in the Doctor's eyes as both he and Rose took a deep breathe to sing together again.

**"Consider yourself at home...  
We've taken to you so strong.  
Consider yourself well in...  
There isn't a lot to spare  
If it should chance to be  
We should see  
Some harder days  
Empty larder days --  
Why grouse?  
Always a chance we'll meet  
Somebody  
To food the bill --  
Then the drinks are on the house!**

Consider yourself our mate.  
We don't want to have no fuss  
For after some consideration, we can state...  
Consider yourself...  
One of us! 

_Consider yourself_

**At home.**

_We've taken to you_

So strong

_Consider yourself_

**Well in.  
There isn't a lot to spare.  
Nobody tries to be lah-di-dah or uppity.  
There's a cup-o'-tea for all  
Only it's wise to be handy wiv a rolling pin  
When the landlord comes to call**

Consider yourself our mate  
We don't want to have no fuss  
For after some consideration we can state  
Consider yourself  
One of us...  
For after some consideration we can state  
Consider yourself...  
One of us!

If it should chance to be  
We should see some harder days,  
Empty larder days,  
Why grouse?  
Always a chance we'll meet  
Somebody to foot the bill.  
Then the drinks are on the house.

Consider yourself at home.  
Consider yourself one of the family.  
We've taken to you so strong.  
It's clear we're going to get along.  
Consider yourself well in.  
Consider yourself part of the furniture.  
There isn't a lot to spare.  
Who cares?  
Whatever we've got we share.

If it should chance to be  
We should see some harder days,  
Empty larder days,  
Why grouse?  
Always a chance we'll meet  
Somebody to foot the bill.  
Then the drinks are on the house.

Consider yourself our mate.  
We don't want to have no fuss  
For after some consideration we can state  
Consider yourself...  
One of us!!" 

The music died away and Rose grinned at the Doctor, who was leaning up against the console, grinning away like the lunatic he was. 

"You're one of us now Rose. You've earned the right to," and he sang again, "consider yourself, one of us! You're really part of the team now Rose."

Rose ran towards him, and flung her arms around his neck, and he slipped his arms around her waist holding her tight, smiling into each others necks.

"Thank you Doctor, thank you so much" and she kissed him lightly on the lips.  



End file.
